Live
Qoute" Live'' ''is a science and technology research and develop company run by Beta. They secretly experiment on people in attempts to turn them into artificial Conduits. Profile H.P.T.A.P H.P.T.A.P (Human Preservation Through Artificial Powers), was a government organization tasked with ensuring the survival of the human race through genetic modification and other artificial powers. After Project Alpha, Dr. Marcus Calor was instated as the head of a team responsible for fusing the Conduit Gene into non-Conduits. After the failure of Project Beta and the partial success of Project Crimson, Marcus realized the harm his experiments cause and decided to convince his higher-ups to end his line of experiments. They refused and revoked his leadership role, giving his position away to an untrustworthy scientist. Marcus took things into his own hands and used his powers to destroy H.P.T.A.P along with all of their research. He escaped with Crimson and fled the country. After the incident, H.P.T.A.P's research and purpose was leaked to other countries, setting in motion a large-scale nuclear was that ended with the destruction of Earth's surface and the human race in his dimension. Live Dr. Richard Phillips aka. Beta, mastered his newfound powers in secret and managed to escape his dimension along with a backup of all of H.P.T.A.P's research before Earth's destruction. He fled to a dimension similar to his own and during his adventures learned of Catalysts. He eventually started a new company called Live. Live's goal was similar to H.P.T.A.P's but with intention of mixing Conduit and Catalyst DNA to create a new type of super-humans. Not realizing the impossibility of doing so, Live ended up creating hundreds of mutated and deformed humans without control over their powers. Live masked itself as an engineering company and created all kinds of devices from household items to buildings. After purchasing the city, Live renamed it Live City and used it as a secret collection site for new test subjects. Live's eventual downfall came at the hands of none other than Scarlet aka. Crimson, when she killed Beta and Live toppled. The remaining employees that stayed reformed live into a genuine engineering company where everything was above board. Live's headquarters are located at the main Live building in Live City. Known Members H.P.T.A.P There are no surviving members of H.P.T.A.P that aren't listed here. * Dr. Marcus Calor - A leader of an experimental team that betrayed and took down H.P.T.A.P. (Formally) * Dr. Richard Phillips - Marcus' assistant who was experimented on and became Beta. * Scarlet - An orphan girl who was brought in to serve as the subject of Project Crimson. * * * Live Members who joined after Beta reformed and recreated H.P.T.A.P in a new dimension. They have thousands of employees, most of whom are secret. * Beta - A power hungry and insane man who cares little for other's safety. (Founder) * Daise - A nameless grunt who found love and decided to be something greater. * Lila - A cowl woman who was a successful attempt at an artificial conduit. * Mei - An engineer who is secretly a double agent working to take down Live. Experiments * Project Alpha - Marcus' first experiment using a mouse and his own DNA to create an artificial Conduit. * Project Beta - The first experiment on a human to create an artificial Conduit using Marcus' DNA. * Project Crimson - The first successful creation of a mutated conduit using Marcus' DNA. * Lila - The first successful creation of an artificial conduit using a pure conduit gene. * Anticonduminium Weapons - Weapons that use a rare crystal that severely harms conduits.